


Too Hot!

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Spicy Foods, pain from spicy foods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Nightmare eats a slice of pizza he discovered in an AU. Dust is curious and wants to try.He regrets his decision.





	Too Hot!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXUndertale_loverXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/gifts).



> I was reading X's draft on Tangled Strings and got a hilarious idea from a scene. :D
> 
> So here's Dust screaming incoherently after eating spicy foods. 
> 
> As a spicy food lover, I know the feeling but I'm a little masochist who wants to burn my tongue off. XD

Nightmare sat on the dining table with a plate with a few pizza slices are in front of him. He's eating slowly with his free hand while the other is used to write his paperwork. Nightmare took another bite, humming at the taste. 

Dust walks into the kitchen intending to grab a quick snack and he spots Nightmare on the table eating what appears to be pizza. The dusty skeleton tilts his skull curiously before walking over to him. 

"What're you eating?" Dust asks while looking at the plate. 

Nightmare swallows the food in his mouth before replying. "Pizza. Found it in an AU and wanted to give it a try. It's good."

Dust looks at the pizza then at Nightmare with hopeful eyes. "Can I try one?"

Nightmare nods towards the plate as he starts the next paper. "Go ahead."

Dust smiles and picks up a slice. It isn't that big, more like am average sized slice, and has copious amounts of cheese on it. So much so that it's basically drooling with melted cheese. 

Dust felt his mouth water and took a big bite. 

And practically spat it out again before dropping the pizza. He coughed with tears streaming down his face as his mouth was practically on fire. 

Milk! Where's the milk?!

Dust ran to the fridge and grabs a large industrial sized bottle of milk before downing it in one gulp. 

Nightmare looks over when he heard the cough and chuckles slightly at the sight. "Not a spicy lover huh? It's one of those spicy pizzas that has whole chilies, peppers and spicy paste before covering it in cheese. Humans makes great food." Nightmare said before taking a huge bite of the pizza. 

Dust gasps when he finished the bottle, his mouth still burning mercilessly and ran to the sink, screaming loudly in pain. "Fuck you and your immunity to most pains!!!"


End file.
